


Falling to Pieces

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Sensitive Finn, Force Sensitive Leia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to cover all my bases here, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injured Rey, Injury, Leia is space mom, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Poe and Finn are worried boyfriends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is an insecure scared scavanger, Self-Harm, Torture, cannon character death, neither does Finn tbh, rey doesn't know how to interact like a normal person, this is no a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: The Resistance finally defeats Kylo Ren after several years of fighting and a great person cost--Rey's body and mind. The Dameron-Tico's are at a loss, struggling to bring Rey back while cleaning up the remains of the First Order. Meanwhile Rey can feel a dark presence gripping on her mind. With the help of Leia and her partners, she attempts to heal and break free of its hold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this instead of working on any of my 20000 other fanfics. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first fanfic in the Star Wars fandom and of these four dorks. Enjoy. 
> 
> And hey,  
> thanks.

“No!” screamed Rey. “Don’t touch me!” She squirmed and wrenched her arms out of the grip of the med droids and Dr. Kalonia Finn ran a hand over her hair. 

“Rey. Shh…you’re okay. You’re safe. It’s okay,” he said. “Please. We’re trying to help you.” Rey forced flung all of the equipment off a nearby table. 

“I can’t get the sedative in her,” said Dr. Kalonia Rey screamed again, her back arching off the bed. Kalonia walked back around the droids. “Rey, sweetheart, you’re hurting yourself. Ren is gone. It’s just us. You’re at the base.” Rey let out a sob.

“No! Please! Please!” Dr. Kalonia handed Finn an oxygen mask. 

“Get it over her mouth. It should keep her calm,” she said. Finn nodded and grabbed the mask. 

“Rey,” he said gently. “Rey, look at me please.” Rey’s eyes darted around the room before settling on him.

“Finn…” she said. Finn smiled softy. This was the first time she had seemed aware of anything since they’d saved her from Kylo’s ship. 

“Hi, Baby Jedi. Yeah. It’s me. Can you calm down?” said Finn. “You’re safe. You’re back with the Resistance.” Rey nodded. She seemed to be relaxing slightly. “You got hurt. We’re trying to help you. Can you hold still? Relax?” Rey slowly started nodding. Until one of med droid’s cold arms touched hers. Rey jerked wildly. 

“No!” she yelled. 

“Rey,” said Finn. He brushed his hand through her hair. “Take it easy.” Finn pressed the mask over Rey’s face. Rey fought and pushed against him. Finn shushed her. “I’m sorry, Rey.” He gently held down her head and pressed the mask against her. “I’m so sorry, Rey.” Huge tears dripped down her face. Finn wiped them away as he pushed the mask onto her face. “Deep breaths, okay? Deep, breaths.” Rey’s body started going slack. Finn smiled in relief. “That’s it…” Dr. Kalonia smiled softly. 

“I’m sorry about that. I know this was hard,” she said. Rey turned her head and moaned. Finn struggled to hold the mask over her mouth. The medical droid began cleaning off her arm to stick an IV in it. Dr. Kalonia started cutting off what was left of Rey’s clothes. There were large spots of dark red blood soaking through her clothes. She had large gashes on her stomach and legs. She had dark purple and yellow bruises on her face and chest and arms. Dr. Kalonia gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed the back of Rey’s hand. Kalonia pulled a machine over Rey’s body.

“I’m just giving her a scan,” she said. “Let’s see what’s going on in there…” Rey let out a moan as the medical droid stuck her with a needle. Finn tried to hold her chin still. He looked over at Kalonia who nodded at the med droid and stared at a holo of Rey’s body. All of the sudden, Kalonia paled. She put a hand on Rey’s stomach. 

“Alright, Finn,” said Kalonia calmly. “I’m going to give Rey an extensive exam. Could you step out for a little bit?” Finn looked down at Rey. “Don’t worry. She won’t feel anything. She’s asleep.” Finn nodded slowly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before pulled the strap from the mask around her head. 

“I love you,” he said. He walked out of the room.  
***  
When Rey came to, her entire body ached. Her head, her stomach, even her teeth. She moaned quietly. Dr. Kalonia shushed her. Rey felt pulling on her stomach, near her groin. Her hand twitched. 

“You’re alright, Rey,” she said. Rey tried to pull her eyes open. Her whole body felt so heavy. 

“Harter, I think she’s waking up,” said Leia. 

“She shouldn’t be,” said Kalonia. “I have her on enough pain killer to take out master Yoda.” Rey whined again. She pulled her eyes open. She stared up at the blinding lights of the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leia, staring at something over a little curtain right under Rey’s torso. She looked down at it and then up at Leia. Leia smiled at Rey.

“She’s awake,” said Leia. Leia carded her hand through Rey’s hair. Rey let out a low croak. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” 

“Her heart rate is fairly stable. I don’t think she’s fully awake. I’ll up the dosage of the seditives, but she should be fine,” said Kalonia. 

“W-water?” said Rey. Leia smiled and shook her head. 

“Sorry, love. I can’t give you anything. Just relax,” she said. Rey swallowed. 

“B-Ben?” she said. Leia shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. Rey blinked very slowly. 

“Finn…Poe…Rose…?” she croaked. 

“They’re alright. They’re waiting for you once Dr. Kalonia finishes fixing you up,” Leia said. Rey nodded. She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry that Ben did this to you, Rey.” Rey swallowed again, trying to get her tongue wet. 

“It’s okay. Not your fault,” she said. She felt a pull and a deep ache around her hips. 

For a second, all she saw was Kylo Ren, looming over her, slashing at her as he forced her to the edge of the platform. 

“Rey!” said Leia. Rey felt something touching her mind. It almost felt like Kylo, but softer...gentler. Soft tendrils reached into her head. For a moment, she saw herself as a small girl on the lap of a woman she knew was her mother. When she looked up, however, she saw Leia’s face. 

“It’s alright,” said Leia. “You’re safe. Hold still.” Leia kissed her forehead. “Deep breath. It will pass.” The ache didn’t go away. It got deeper and radiated down around her pelvis and down her legs. She jerked off the exam table. Her eyes shot open and she was staring back at the ceiling. She squinted at the bright lights and reached up for Leia. She shushed her. 

“Harter…” said Leia. 

“She should be out again,” she said. Kalonia walked around to the curtain and messed with the bags and tubes around Rey’s head. There was no blood on Kalonia gloved hands even though Rey was sure that there would be. 

Rey turned her head to the side and dry heaved. Leia continued running one hand through Rey’s hair and one up and down her arm. She hums quietly. Rey’s eyes roll back in her head.  
***  
Dr. Kalonia walked out into the waiting room. Poe let go of Rose and immediately jumped up.

“How’s Rey?” he asked. Kalonia smiled gently. 

“She’ll be alright,” she said. Poe fell back down and dropped his head in his hands. Rose sobbed and tucked her head into Finn’s shoulder. 

“Oh thank gods,” said Poe.

“When can we see her?” asked Finn. Kalonia sighed. 

“I know it will be good for her to have you around, but she needs her rest,” she said. “I’m having a hard time keeping her calm. When she wakes up someone will come and get you.”

“S-she can’t be alone,” said Rose, sniffling. 

“General Organa is with her right now,” said Kalonia. Rose nodded. “I don’t want her to be overwhelmed. She needs space and quiet right now.” 

“We should be with her,” said Poe. 

“She’s safe. She’s alive. You’ll be with her soon,” said Kalonia. “No one is to enter her room until she wakes up on her own. She is very sensitive to the force right now. I don’t want her feeling anyone’s anxiety.” Finn nodded and squeezed Rose’s shoulder. Poe got up.

“I’m going for a walk,” he muttered. Finn looked between Poe, Rose, and Kalonia before standing up and walking over to her.

“What happened to her?” he whispered.  
***  
Leia could feel Rey’s desperation coming off of her. She could feel the fear and the worry coming off of her. Leia didn’t like going in Rey’s mind. She deserved her privacy. She deserved her space. But Leia couldn’t stand to see her like this. 

So she reached. Just barely touching her mind. It was the one thing that she was always better at than Luke was. Just gently prodding the wounds in Rey’s mind, trying to lance them. She tried to sort through the mess that her son had made. She had seen what had done. Scaring her, bringing every horrifying memory to the forefront. Every time she felt alone or hurt or sad or injured or hungry or scared. And she went to file them back away. Easier said than done. 

Leia opened her eyes. Blood ran down Rey’s face. Leia grabbed a cloth and dabbed it under her nose.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I can’t fix it,” she said. Leia pushed Rey’s hair back from her eyes. 

Rey squirmed and moaned. A holo-tablet fell off the table. Leia could feel Rey reaching out for her mind. She put her hands up against Rey’s forehead and closed her eyes. 

She could feel Rey’s mind screaming. Kylo was force choking her, holding her over a high drop. 

“You will be my queen!”

He pulled her forward against his lightsaber. 

“Ben!” yelled Leia. Kylo stopped. “Go.” He vanished. Rey looked up at her. Her face was a horrible bloody wreck. “Rey…” 

“Rey!” Leia opened her eyes. Poe was standing at the door, horrified. Rey’s eyes popped open and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 finally. Sorry it took me so long!!

Rey sat straight up—curling into a ball. All the machines from behind her shot forward. Poe covered his face as things crashed into the floor and the wall. 

“Rey,” said Poe. “It’s me, Poe. I’m here, baby jedi. You’re okay.” Rey looked around the room like a feral animal. 

“No!” she screamed. Her throat sounded so raw. “No…don’t touch me! DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

“No one is going to touch you, Rey,” said Leia. “You’re safe here.” Rey looked around again, and her eyes started to water. 

“Everything hurts…” said Rey. Leia reached out and held her hand where she could see it. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said. “I know.” Rey looked deeply into Leia’s eyes. Leia could feel her pushing at the fringes of her mind. She relaxed her guard o Rey could see that she was real and harmless. She grabbed Leia’s hand. Leia squeezed it. 

A med droid pushed passed Poe’s leg and started setting the machines back up. Rey looked over at Poe. She grinned. 

“Poe!” she said. Poe smiled with relief and ran over to her. He gently scooped her up and kissed her hairline. Rey grabbed the front of Poe’s shirt. 

“Shh…I got you,” he said. Rey burst out crying. “Oh…hey, you’re safe.” Rey continued clutching unto Poe’s shirt. He rocked her back and forth. “Easy.” 

“Poe, he-he was touching me…” Poe looked up at Leia. She shook her head. 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe, baby. You’re at the base. We’re all here. Leia, me, Finn, Rosie, BB-8…” he said. Rey peaked out from Poe’s shoulder. She looked around. 

“Wuh-where are they?” she asked. 

“I can call them in,” she said. “They’re waiting down the hall. We wanted to give you some space.” Rey nodded and then pressed her face back into Poe’s shoulder. 

“I’ll go get them,” said Leia. She got up and left the room.

A medical droid rolled into in and began resetting up the machines like this was something it saw every day. Honestly considering this base, that might have honestly been the case. Poe rubbed small circles on Rey’s back as the droid rolled around. Rey flinched at all the little noise the droid made. Poe patted her thigh.

“Relax, Rey. It’s just the droid. Take it easy,” he said. Rey whined and buried herself deeper into Poe’s shoulder. Poe could feel the outline of bandages and medical devices pushing into him from Rey’s body. “Are you comfy, baby jedi?” Rey nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Poe ran his hand up and down her back. Poe started humming softly. He rocked her back and forth. 

Footsteps thudded down the hall. Poe put his free hand around Rey’s head and covered her ear. Rose and Finn tumbled in one after the other. Rey flinched back into Poe.

“Rey!” yelled Finn. Poe glared at the both of them.

“Shit. Sorry,” he said. Rey bit her lip. Poe looked down, as tears started running down her face. Poe reached over and wiped under her eyes. She turned her head away. He sighed.

“Everything alright?” she asked. Poe shook his head. 

“Hey, Rey,” he said gently. She didn’t move. “Rose and Finn are here.” Rey shifted on his lap. Finn immediately fell to his knees, so he could make eye contact with her. Rey pulled her head from Poe’s shoulder. Finn smiled at her. “How are you?” Rey opened and closed her mouth a few times. Poe looked over at the medical droid.

“Did you give her something?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” said the droid. I detected an increase in her heart rate and gave her a small dose of sedative to keep her heart rate and blood pressure down.” Poe sighed.

“Please notify Rey and whoever is in the room with her whenever you believe sedatives are advisable,” said Poe, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. The robot beeped in response. The medical droid rolled out. Rey licked her lip and looked around, creasing her eyebrows.

“I-I feel weird,” said Rey. Poe started rocking her very slowly. 

“They gave you some medicine to help you relax,” said Poe. Rey tried to sit up.

“Don’t want to relax,” she said. She pushed of Poe in an attempt to get to her feet. Finn immediately grabbed her to keep her from falling flat on her face. “C-can’t relax. Kylo’s coming…he wants…’M not gonna be h-his queen…” The three of them exchanged a look. 

“Rey, look at me,” said Finn. She looked up at him. Her pupils were dilated, and her eyes unfocused. “It’s just us. Just Rose, Poe, and me. And Leia.” Finn looked over her shoulder. “Well, she was here…” Rey nodded. She looked around.

“R-rosie,” she slurred. Rose smiled at her, wiping her much too watery eyes. 

“Hi, Baby Jedi,” she said. Rey held out her arms. Poe moved so Rose could take his spot on the bed. Rey looked confused as Rose crawled up behind her and pulled Rey’s slim form onto her lap. Rey made a surprised noise. “It’s just me. Relax.” Rey’s head bobbed up and down. Poe leaned down and kissed Rey’s forehead. Rey’s head swayed back and forth. 

“Do you want to lay back down?” asked Rose softly. Rey’s head feel forward slowly, before it jerked back up. 

“No…Kylo—Ben….Ren,” said Rey. She reached up and rubbed her eyes. Rose scooted back.

“Rey, can I help you back into bed al the way?” asked Finn. Rey scrunched up her face. Finn sighed. 

“Rey, we’re going to help you get comfy now,” said Rose. Rey’s head drooped up and down like a puppet whose strings were getting yanked and let go. Rose pressed her face into Rey’s shoulder and gave her a kiss before nodding at Finn and Poe. Poe grabbed her ankles and Finn, the top half of her. They pulled her up farther onto the bed and tucked her into Rose’s side. Finn pulled up the blankets and tucked them around her. Rey let out a whine. Rose shushed her. Poe kissed the side of Rey’s head. Rey’s head bobbed again.

“L-love you…all…” she said. The three of them stood in silence as Rey’s breathing finally evened out. Poe relaxed and fell into a chair. He slid his hands through this hair. 

“I’m going to rip that asshole apart with my bare fucking hands,” he said. Finn gave him a look. 

“Quiet,” he said.

“You’re not fuming?” asked Poe. 

“Oh believe me,” said Finn. “I am. But she really needs some sleep.” They turned to Rose. SHe was crying softly into Rey’s shoulder. 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Poe said. Rose lifted up her head and kissed Rey’s.

“How are we going to do this?” she asked between breaths. Poe laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

“I don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd here's another new chapter! Enjoy! I love hearing your feedback!!

“What did he do to her?” asked Rose. The boys looked up in surprise. Leia sighed. 

“I don’t think—”

“I need to know,” said Rose, looking up. Leia nodded slowly.

“She has scars all over her back. It seems he whipped her and beat her,” said Leia. Rose squeezed Rey’s hand. Leia laid a hand on Rey’s knee. “It seems he burned her as well. He also…it seems he enjoyed stabbing her with his lightsaber. It would cauterize the wound and keep it from killing her out but the pain…” Finn sprung up from his seat and vomited into the garbage can. Poe got up and rubbed his back. Leia sighed. “He also seemed to enjoy breaking her fingers. Her hip and elbow were also dislocated and heal incorrectly…” Leia sighed. Rose looked down at Rey’s hand and let go. 

“You’re not telling us something,” said Poe. 

“I think it’s something that Rey should tell you,” said Leia. Finn gagged again. 

“Are you implying…?” started Poe. Rose shook her head. 

“Don’t say it,” said Rose. 

Rey didn’t really like sex. Whether it had to do with her lack of human contact or abundance of traumatic human contact, none of them knew. Rey was fine with kissing and making out and even groping. But once clothes came off…Rey tuned out. She’d been the giving party during sex several times, which she didn’t love but didn’t mind. She did it on several occasions, mostly with Rose. She gave Rose oral several times, mostly when the boys were gone. She would make out with one of them while another one pleasured them. 

Rey had had penetrative sex once. Well, not even once. They decided it should be Finn, since he was the most gentle of them. They stripped down and kissed each other, running hands over everything. And Finn lubed himself very carefully and slowly got in her. When he bottomed out, Rey started sobbing. Finn pulled out and apologized for almost 3 days straight. They had never tried again.

It wasn’t until after that Rey confessed that she had had sex before—it turned out it wasn’t sex. It was rape. She had been raped back on Jakku by a horrifying amount of other scavengers. They had Rey talk to Leia and some other people about it. They tried to get her to understand how it wasn’t okay for them to touch her without her permission. Eventually, Rey became more comfortable with that. But she still didn’t like sex. And that was okay.

Rose joined Finn by the garbage can. Poe rubbed both of their backs and shushed them. He looked over at Rey, helplessly. 

Leia sat in the chair that Poe vacated. At the loss of Rose’s body heat, Rey’s breathing had changed. Leia gently rubbed Rey’s cheek, minding the large bandage there. Leia shushed her. Finn got up first and walked over and sat on Rey’s other side. He gently grabbed her hand. Rey’s breathing got raspier. She blinked and looked around through heavily lidded eyes. She opened her mouth and swallowed.

“Hey, Rey. How do you feel?” he asked. Rey’s eyes narrowed. She licked her teeth and made a face. 

“Are you thirsty?” asked Leia. She picked up a glass of water. Rey stared at it. She nodded slowly. Leia brought the straw to her lips. “Small sips.” Rey drank a little bit. She leaned back. Rey’s face scrunched up. There was a soft knock on the door. 

Dr. Kalonia walked in.

“Hi, Rey,” she said. Rey’s face scrunched up even more. She didn’t quite look like she was going to cry, more like she had some kind of headache or a really annoying itch. “How do you feel?” Rey’s eyes fluttered and shut. 

“She woke up a little while ago,” said Finn. “Her force powers were a little out of control, and she was really upset. The med droid gave her a sedative and she’s been…out of it…” Kalonia nodded. 

“That’s probably for the best,” she said. “I’m going to put some batca patches on some of her injuries.” Kalonia walked up to Rey. Poe and Rose followed her over.

“Rey, can I pull your gown down a little?” asked Kalonia. Rey’s face scrunched up further. “I’m just going to put some new bacta patches on. You’ll feel so much better afterwards.” Rey nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Leia stepped back, and Kalonia took her place. She sat the bed up. Rey opened her eyes again, squinted at Kalonia. Kalonia smiled at her. Rey looked over at her partners. She looked at Finn and squeezed his hand weakly.

“I’m here,” said Finn. Rey blinked slowly. 

Kalonia leaned down and reached over. She lowered the shoulder of Rey’s gown. Rey looked down at her. Kalonia pulled off a dry bacta patch. Rey winced. 

“Sorry,” she said. Rey looked back down at it. Finn gasped. The wound was red and angry. It seemed old, like it had healed badly. Kalonia peeled a bacta patch off the paper and pressed it over Rey’s would. Rey made a low whine in the back of her throat. 

“It’s healing well,” said Kalonia. Poe and Finn nodded eagerly. Kalonia continued to pull back different part of her gown to chance the bacta patches. Rey whined again. She tried to move away from Kalonia.

“Rey, it’s okay,” said Finn. “Just let Dr. Kalonia work.” Rey shook her head. 

“No,” she whined. “I-I don’t…” Rey coughed and squeaked. “Hurts…” Finn shushed her. Kalonia tried to push another bacta patch on Rey’s stomach. Rey jerked away. 

“N-nuh-no touch,” said Rey. Kalonia stopped. 

“Rey, please let me help you,” she said. Rey shook her head. “Can I at least put this last one on?” Rey nodded slowly. Kalonia attached the last piece of bacta. “Alright. I’ll let you rest.” Kalonia left. Rey wrinkled her nose. She looked down at herself. She lifted up her hand and pulled the front of her gown forward. Rey made a face. Rose walked up to her, sat on the end of the bad and smiled softly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Rey bit the inside of her cheek. 

“How long have I been back?” she said quietly. 

“Two days,” said Rose. Rey nodded. She leaned her head back and licked her lips. 

“How do you feel?” asked Finn. Rey looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “Weird…” 

“Are you up for some food?” asked Leia. “You’re a little underweight. We need to put some meat back on your bones.” Rey looked up at Leia. Rey’s eyes seemed…empty. 

“I’m not hungry,” she said. Poe walked over, sitting on the only empty side of the bed.

“Can you try?” he asked. “Just a little bit of soup. Something light.” Rey bit her lip. “If it makes you feel sick, you can stop.” Rey nodded. Leia stood up. 

“I’ll go get the food.” Rey watched her walk away.

“Did you kill him?” she asked. Her partners exchanged a look. “Did you kill Ren?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. This one is super super super angsty. I hope you enjoy!!

Leia walked out of Rey’s room. The door shut behind her. Finn and Rose started up. Poe stopped pacing. 

“How is she?” asked Finn. Leia sighed. 

“She asked to be left alone,” said Leia. 

“How is she?” asked Poe. Leia shook her head. 

“It’s a lot for her to handle. A lot for her to think about,” she said. “She just needs some time to process everything.”

“How’d she take that Ren wasn’t dead?” asked Finn. Leia bit her lip and sighed. 

“I think that’s why she wants to be left alone,” said Leia. “She, she told me some things…they were at bit concerning. Um, you guys should probably talk to her soon. But she needs to think a little bit. Hopefully, she’ll get some rest before Kalonia comes to check on her. One of you guys can stay here, but the rest of you should go back to work for a little while. I’m sure you all need some space.”  
“I’m staying,” said Rose. The boys looked at her, then each other.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Rosie?” said Poe. “She’s probably going to be pretty disoriented when she wakes up.” Rose nodded. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Rose. “I just want to be with her.” Poe pulled Rose into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll be around if you need us. I’ll leave BB around. Send him for us when Rey wakes up.” Rose nodded. Poe let go. He gently grabbed Finn’s arm and pulled him to the door. Leia looked over at Rose and gave her a soft smile. Leia sat down on one of the chairs. 

“I’ll sit with you,” Leia said. 

“You don’t need to,” said Rose. Leia shook her head. 

“I do,” she said simply. Rose sat down next to her and chewed on her nail.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave Rey alone?” asked Rose. 

“BeeBee-ate is there with her,” said Leia. Rose nodded. Of the four of them, Rose was the one who Leia know the least, even if she had known her the second longest. Rose had had her sister for most of the time.

“How are you holding up?” Leia asked. Rose shook her head.

“I can’t believe we left her for that long…” said Rose. Leia put her hand on her back. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s not any of your faults,” said Leia. “It’s Ren’s fault. We all tried so hard to save her and we did. We did the best we could.” Rose nodded and rubbed her nose. “Have you been sleeping?” Rose shook her head. 

“I can’t…not ‘til she’s better,” she said. Leia rubbed her shoulder. 

“She’s safe now. Just rest. I’ll be here. I’ll wake you up if anything happens,” she said. Rose nodded. SHe leaned back and closed her eyes…  
***********************************************************************************  
Rose startled awake to screaming. She threw herself out of the chair and looked back and forth. Leia was gone. Rose ran into Rey’s room. 

Rey was screaming. She sat straight up in the bed, her eyes rolled back in her head. She was shaking and screaming, trashing against some unseen monster. Rose never really was good with the force. She never really could feel it like Rey or Finn or even Poe. But now she could feel the fear and desperation coming off of Rey. She seemed absolutely feral. 

“Rey,” said Rose. “It’s okay. You’re at the Resistance base. Everyone’s safe. You’re safe. You’re home, Rey. We love you so much.” Rey was letting out horrible noise. She sounded like she couldn’t breathe. She was staring at Rose in fear. Rose knelt down next to Rey’s bed.

“I’m going to touch you…” Rose put her hand on top of Rey’s. 

Rey flinched violently and grabbed her stomach, screaming out in pain. She looked at Rose in absolute horror. 

“Rey…” said Rose. All of the sudden, Rose was thrown back. She hit the wall. Pressure increased on her throat. She tried to yell and scream. She wanted Rey to stop. She wanted Rey to wake up and let her go. Rose tried to hit the wall behind her. God, what was taking everyone so long? Rey had been screaming and whimpering for hours. Tears streamed down her face, which was a horribly distressed shade of red. 

“Rey?” The door opened. Rose closed her eyes. She felt her head ache and everything go dark around the edges. “Rey!” Leia rushed in. Rose felt the pressure release from her throat. Leia had both her hands on Rey’s face. She was mumbling something to Rey, who still couldn’t seem to make eye contact.

“No, no, no,” said Rey. Leia pressed her forehead to Rey and inched into her mind. Rose tried to catch her breath. She wanted to help. 

“He-he said he’d-he s-said-he would keep t-trying until there was—there was an heir…” said Rey. “He juh-just k-kept g-going…” 

“It’s not going to happen again,” said Leia. “He’s gone. You’re safe.” Rose got up and rubbed her neck. She looked over at Rey. She could see huge scratches down her arms. Rey pushed Leia out of the way and leaned over, dry heaving. 

“N-no,” Rey said. She sobbed and hyperventilated. 

“Rey…You’re going to pass out,” said Leia. “Deep breaths.” Rey shook her head. Leia closed her eyes and touched Rey’s face again. Rey shook her hand off. Rey blinked. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Rey,” said Rose gently. She stepped forward. Rey looked at her in absolute horror before her eyes rolled back in her head. She collapsed forward. Leia caught her and rubbed Rey’s shoulder.

“Go find Kalonia,” said Leia. Rose nodded and ran out to get her.  
**********************************************************************************  
“Rose, what happened to your neck?” asked Poe. Rose ran down the hall outside Rey’s room and flung herself at him. 

“Rey freaked out,” said Rose. “God, she was so scared.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Poe. “Kalonia’s going to fix her up.” Rose shook her head. 

“Ren really messed her up, Poe,” she said. Rose sniffled. “I don’t think—” Poe shushed her. 

“Hey, look,” said Poe. “Things are going to be hard, but we’ll get through it, okay?” Rose rubbed her nose and nodded. Poe pulled both his other partners into his arms. 

“I love you, all of you,” he said. “And we’re going to get through this, together. We just have to be patient. We just have to be calm and understanding. I love Rey so much. And we can do this, okay?” The others nodded. He squeezed their hands.

The door opened back up. Kalonia walked out. She sighed.

“Rey reopened some of her wounds,” said Kalonia. “But other than that, physically, she’s not any worse. But she’s dealing with a lot of mental trauma. Her connection with the force is damaged.”

“Is Ren still in her head?” asked Finn. Kalonia shook her head. 

“From what Leia said, I don’t think so. It’s just the residual damage from what happened when she was captured.” Poe nodded. “Why don’t you go in and sit with her?”


End file.
